The present invention is directed to a main carrying bag, such as a diaper bag, and the like, and a secondary bag that is detachably secured to the main carrying bag. It has been known to provide a dual bag for suitcases, where a main bag has detachably secured thereto another bag.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the main carrying bag is a diaper bag, in which may be stored and transported diapers and supplies associated therewith, while the detachable, secondary bag is a mother's bag, which serves as a purse, or the like, for storing items therein which the mother desires. The main objective is to allow for the secondary bag to be detached from the main bag, so that the main bag may be posited with the baby at one location, such as a daycare, child-care provider, health club nursery, and the like, while the mother's bag may be detached and carried by the mother as her purse, when she leaves the location.